


Play with Fire, my friend

by Justforfunorwhatever



Series: New Games [1]
Category: Football RPF, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforfunorwhatever/pseuds/Justforfunorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Hunger Games Version with the Players of the FC Barcelona</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Nothing I write has actually happened (to my knowledge) and I'm in no way involved with the FC Barcelona. The Idea is from Suzanne Collins novel "The Hunger Games".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty fields and dreams

Piqué's P.O.V

I was total out of breath as I finally got to the practise field, mentally preparing my excuse for being about an hour late for training.

My son had nightmares so he made me stay 5 HOURS at his bed. In the end we both fell asleep and I didn't hear my alarm clock in his room.

Pulling my jacket tighter around my shoulders as I let my feet walk through the lockers and onto the field. They know the way.

I was walking these paths down for almost 20 years. As a La Masia kid I was standing here to see the big ones in training. All so big and talented.

I could never believe being one of them, but we did it.

Those were my thoughts as I stepped on the field to not see anybody.

Like Leo and Neymar trying some crazy-ass skilled tricks to score, the goalkeepers talking about different ways of holding penalties and the best of all, my fellow defenders Dani and Marc complaining about Lucho's new training system.

A short glance at my watch told me that I was in fact late but training didn't normally end in another hour.

Did I forget a new free day?

No way, I would've remembered that, but so.......where is everyone?

Door after door I searched everywhere until I found them in, what the board members call "Creation Room".

"Ah, Gerard. Nice of you to join us.....finally", said a really old and tiny dude I've never seen before.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into as I stepped in..........................


	2. Senor Neymar

Messi's P.O.V

"Where the hell is Piqué?", Luchos voice could be heard all over Camp Nou and the training fields.

If Gerard was even here, he'd be running by now.

"Where is Geri?", Neymar asked me with a heavenly accented spanish.

"No idea but it wherever he is, it would be better if he stayed away", I said, focused on Lucho's red face.

"Something special today,"Boss"?", Dani asked with a mocking tone at the end.

"´We all had our problems with Lucho right from the beginning. He said we're all just players and he's the boss of everyone in the team. We had no say in anything football-related anymore.

To say we were pissed is an extreme understatement. Especially I had a big problem with his behavior. Most people say I'm too bossy and that I have the most influence on everything that's going on here.

That's not exactly true, but Lucho getting all bossy and giving us absolutely nothing to work with, is so frustrating.

He doesn't tell who's going to play, screams at every little mistake. (Ok, Geri and Andres may provoked him, but he deserved it) and is just an overall asshole.

Geri says I'm too shy to say anything and that I need to 'man up'. But me and Xavi agreed that if we just work around Lucho, our culés will sue him anyways.

The other ones weren't as sure as us. They were beyond furious, but their complaints weren't heard by our 'beloved' president.

"Yes,actually.", Lucho said under his breath while turning to the rest of our squad shouting: "All in the Creation Room!"

The Creation Room is a middle sized room where we usually sit and talk about everything. It's the place where we should talk about our team or try to think of tactics and strategies.

But mostly we're just together worrying about Neymar's hair choices or about our children and stuff. Normally it's a bright room with a big TV screen in the wall. I started to stress out as me and Ney walked there.

As we came in, the room was nothing like we knew it. Dark and somehow scary (Come on Leo, you're 27 years old for godness sake).

A lot of the people from our team stood in front of the screen and were discussing something. They saw us and turned around on instant.

"Ahh, Senor Messi y Senor Neymar", a white man in his sixties came up to us while shooing the others in the room to work.

He had white hair and was very small (Means a lot, coming from me).

Like 1.50 metres and just overall with the look of a crazy scientist.

I should say something but I don't know what and I don't trust 'Senor Neymar' enough to let him to talk for the both of us

Suddenly I wanted Geri to be there. He always knew what to say if I start to be uncomfortable around certain people.

"So let's start", Lucho said as everybody took place.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Doctor Maxwell Herfordshire", the tiny man said,"and today we're starting an experiment."

We had no idea what to say so he continued.

"So, who watched the hunger games?"

Almost everyone raised a hand.

"You know it's about..."

"Yeah,yeah, we know. 24 guys go in, one comes out", Lucho interrupted the Doc.

"I don't like where this is going", I heard Xavi say to Andrés.

"We want to make the same with you guys, but instead of 24, we'll take all of you."


	3. Let the games begin....

Pique's P.O.V

The second I opened my eyes, I knew something was off.

The arena resembled an old Subway station. It was stinky, dark and very cold.

Everybody needed a moment to look around.

I was in a big room with some alleys going away, four to be exact. They go straight in four different directions.

In the middle were backpacks and some weapons.

I didn't see anyone. They were at different points of the arena.

In the moment I wanted to run and get a backpack, Messi runned along, being at total masterspeed and got himself a middle-sized backpack and a little knife.

I was taken aback by his speed. I mean everybody knew he was fast, but I've never seen him like that.

Several seconds after he ran through one of the alleys I saw Masche being as perplexed as I. That was the moment I realised he were supposed to kill each other.

What a thought. Killing my teammates.

Me and Masche started to run to the backpacks.

I took an average sized one and a big, murderous looking knife. More like a sword as I got tackled to the ground.Hard.

Masche tried to force my own sword against me.

Thank God I was stronger than him so I held the sword away from me with one hand and took a knife from the ground with the other.

Originally I just wanted to scare him so I could run away, but he fought so long until my nerves went blank and I rammed my knife straight in his guts.

He stumbled over, blood everywhere. On the knife, the floor and on me.

I was in shock as I gathered my stuff together and sprinted away from the horror-scene.

After the alley there was almost the same room again with the exact same weapons.

The arena must be something like a giant maze. A place where we go crazy in a matter of days, I can already see it coming.

I had been in deep thought as I ran into something or better someone.

Next thing I knew was that Suarez had thrown himself on me.

He straddled me and put a short,but extremely sharp knive on my neck. (Seriously how many knives are in this fucking arena?!)

"You're so dumb, in this huge arena you just run directly into a killer's arms....", he said.

I expected him to make a snarky comment, but that was too much.

"....and now it's game over for you, Geri".

Just as his knife scratched my skin and drew blood, Jordi Alba and Marc-André ter-Stegen came around the corner on the other end of the next alley.

"Shit!", Luis cursed," you're off the hook....", he stabbed me in the left knee,"....for now".

I screamed in pain as he took all of my stuff and ran away.

Messi's P.O.V

FUCK! I had no idea where I was going, but everywhere was better than being with them.

I knew some of my teammates can be a bit mischievous. Hell Suarez is a psycho for fucks sake. He's bitten people!

But that was the first time I was seriously scared of those people.

Right at the beginning I felt relieve when I saw Masche, he's a fellow argentinian and a good friend. He'd never hurt me, right?

Wrong as soon as I saw him grinning at me like a maniac, I knew that he was to avoid at all costs.

On the other side of the room was Geri, he was just looking around and trying to get himself together.

So I just ran before anyone could catch me (because I was pretty sure both Geri and Masche could kill me with their bare hands)

I got myself a bag and a knife because....well you never know.

I got away from the room and soon I realised this is a damn maze! Luckily I was smart enough to remember the ways I took, but after a while I just tried to find a safe space and to get away from the others.

I didn't succeed.

It was only a short time until some of my 'friends' noticed me and in no time I had both Alba and ter-Stegen chasing me.

Okay. I can't consider ter-Stegen a friend but I've put him on the 'won't kill me' list. A mistake.

He seems furious. No idea why though, but I didn't want to be their next victim.

I was pressed against a wall in a long alley with two trails, left and right from me.

In those were my future murderes, searching for me, so I had to think quickly.

There was a opening to a ventilation system over me, but it was about 2 metres high.

'Oh well', my brain sighed, 'Might as well try Leo'.

I stomped the little metal square open with my fist and started jumping up, trying to catch the edge of the shaft.

It took some hurried jumps but finally I got up. I closed the metal opening after me and held my breath as Alba and ter-Stegen came by.After what seemed like an eternity they gave up searching me.

I crawled into the ventilation system, accepting it as my safe place and searched for 'comfortable' place to go through my stuff.

ter-Stegen's P.O.V

A great first day. I got myself more than enough to survive and I was more than willing to win this.

On the other side I was stuck together with Alba. He's been getting on my nerves all day long.

Not that I understood any of his weird accented spanish anyway.

But the worst was that two of out victims got away!

First Gerard. I couldn't believe we missed catching him. He couldn't even walk straight with his injury. But he took a lot of different paths and turns, so he got quickly out of sight.

I was furious and that little spaniard even dared to say it wasn't a big deal. He said we would find him sooner or later and that with his knee, he'd die anyways.

About half an hour later we saw Messi running by. He was so hurried, I finally understood why they nicknamed him 'The flea'.

That was our chance. He was so little and fragile, we could kill without using too much strength.

Some may say I was being a monster but I just wanted to win this. It was all only a big competition and I love winning those.

We almost had him but somehow he got away.

When we tried to get him, the only thing we saw was darkness and a lonely alley.

Alba said he could have gotten into the ventilation system, but that's impossible. He's only around 1.70 and the opening is about 2 metres high.

We walked around the arena until we found a safe corner to hide in. Our backpacks were like gold mines. We had thermo-jackets, blankets and even a can of cocoa.

I knew this would be a great game......


	4. Nights are the worst

Pique's P.O.V

Dammit. I've never felt more pain in my entire life.

That latino-fucker stabbed my knee and my screaming alerted ter-Stegen and Alba.

After that I was running as fast as my injured leg would carry me.....and escaped them.

No idea how though.

At some point I just threw myself behind some defect ticket-machine. I was holding my breath and was close to passing out.

Blood had been oozing out of my leg while running so I felt very dizzy.

They stopped searching for me after sometime.

I lost my sense of time and started to pass out for short moments until I completely collapsed.

In my dreams I saw Messi wearing a big slime-green suit, smiling at me while cutting Neymar's head off. Later I saw Masche and ter-Stegen playing domino in the middle of the Santiago Bernabeu.....and then I saw an angel.

Neymar's P.O.V

If I had been able to, I would have prayed the second I was out of the start room.

It was full of people. Six or seven at least. Some of them were in the first team only for a little while.

I noticed El-Haddadi, Ramirez, Roberto and some other youngsters.

After we had seen all the knives, swords, axes and basically everything to end somebody's life.

The younger ones threw themselves on the weapons and started to fight.

It was horrible.

I saw Alba taking a knife and stabbing Vermaelen. Then El-Haddadi got killed by Ramirez.

The next second the latter was also killed by Traoré.

Roberto tried to run away, but he got caught by Montoya in the next room.

We heard his scream and immediately knew he was dead.

I realised if I didn't get away frm there, I'd be next.

So I ran to the next room, where the body of Roberto was lying. Luckily, Montoya and the others of that room had already run off.

There wasn't much left aside from two corpses, appearently Adriano had been struck down with an axe or something equally big.

I tried not to vomit while I took Adriano's backpack and knives. (He couldhave fought back with them).

When I was back on my way to.....actually I had no idea where I was going anyway.

I took turns and ways in all different directions and even discovered a bridge over a river of slick.

'Definitely not drinkable', I labeled it as I took a sip.

After I splashed the squishy stuff out, I heard laughter.

'Oh Shit. Caught', I thought as I turned around. I saw Suarez standing there.

He was at a small path between a wall and the river.

"You got a problem?", he asked with a grin. He looked like a Cheshire Cat.

"OK; I've been caught. Please just kill me fast", I said, my voice shaking.

"Oh no", Suarez had a voice like velvet,"I don't want to kill you."

"What?", I was confused.

"I want you to help me. Come on. We're a team now".

That was too much to handle for me. I needed a moment to decide whether to stay alone and die or to go with the psychopath and die later.

"OK. Let's go", my brain is officially out of order as I started to follow Suarez.

He went down the little path, which seemed to get smaller every metre.

Just before we were walking into the river, Suarez made a little step to the side and revealed a tiny extra room where the river got into a barred channel.

In the half open room was Suarez backpack lying around and a hell lot of different weapons. Some of them I've never seen before.

There were knives, axes, spears and so on.

"Feel yourself at home"

"I'll try"

That are going to be some really interesting games....

Messi's P.O.V

8 Lives. 8 Friends. I heard all of them die. Up there, you can hear everything. Every scream, every death.

I counted 8 before I went to sleep. Masche, Vermaelen, El-Haddadi, Ramirez, Roberto, Adriano, Douglas and Traoré.

I looked through the different openings of the ventilation system and saw their lifeless bodies.

It was a living hell.

ter-Stegen's P.O.V

OK. I have to kill Alba. In the beginning I thought I needed a companion, but he's too annoying.

Should have taken Mathieu or Alves instead.

Hell, even Piqué would have been better company.

There was a big crowbar lying around. Looked like it was from a train or something.

Perfect.

I took the opportunity and looked for Alba.

He was just sitting around, looking through his stuff. I got behind him and smashed his skull as hard as I could.

Finally alone....


	5. The Angel

Pique's P.O.V

My first days of the games: I was sick, I had no idea where the fuck I was and my knee hurt like hell.

I had a fever. I felt like dying, cold and hot at the same time. That were the worst days of my life. I've never so bad. Not even when I was about six and had eaten all my crayons.

But at least I had a beautiful life-saver by my side.

Which was, Thank God, none of my teammates. On that third morning of the games she just came to me with medicine.

"Not those again, Shak", I begged. These pills tasted like shit.

"You have to take them, mi Amor", Shakira hold them up to my face.

'What did I do to deserve such a perfect woman' I thought as I took the pills.

She has helped me to get better since about 2 days. My fever has decreased and she put a bandage around my injury.

Appearently she went to Camp Nou after I didn't come home for hours (should have told her that first) and told Lucho to send her in here aswell.

She got medicine and started to search me shortly after I broke down. Hours later I had a lot of fever visions and I thought Shak was just one of them.

But when she was taking care of my leg, it was so painful I blacked out again, I knew she was real.

After a night in my own sweat and god knows what, first thing she made me do was drinking 3 cups of tea (I had no idea where she got the tea-stuff from, since I had no backpack or anything).

After a short time of talking (and some kisses on my forehead) I fell asleep again.

Messi's P.O.V

If there was one thing I've learned in this damned maze, it's that I'm definitely going to study science when I end my career.

Hopefully they'll accept the degree I made at La Masia. But anyways....

I decided to do so because I loved to make experiments with the black, oil-like slick.

I found out that the slick wasn't completely useless. You can't eat or drink it, that's for sure.But it's extremely flammable and if you put 'Fx' in it, it's turning into water.

'Fx' is a bright purple fluid I found in my backpack.

It wasn't labeled so I just called it like that.

My backpack also contained a blue fluid, which I soon realised, is more powerful than every knife.

Shakira's P.O.V

I made something to eat that third evening. It wasn't much left of our food reserves.

After all, Gerard hasn't had anything to eat with him. Thank God I brought a backpack with me as I got here.

But it was really small and only contained two packs of crackers, a carrot (seriously, whose idea was it to put a carrot in there) and some flavorless shreds of some kind of meat.

Nothing I could make a decent meal with, but enough to keep us away from complete starvation.

Gerard was sleeping peacefully. His fever has sunk down and he even started eating a day prior. Ok, it wasn't much. Only half a cracker and a little slice of the carrot, but at least he ate something.

First I feared him to die, either from hunger or an infection but I got enough medicine for him to survive.

I begged Senor Enrique to send me in there as soon as I saw the love of my life lying on the ground, unconscious and barely alive.

At one point I even threatened him.

After that he said nothing anymore and I sat in the stool next to Geri,who was lying there like he was dreaming (well, technically he was dreaming).

Next thing I knew was me just sitting in a corner of the arena.  
Thankfully there was nobody in sight. I ran through all kinds of alleys and paths without stopping once.  
Just the thought of ter-Stegen or Suàrez noticing me was enough to keep myself running for at least an hour.

I was sprinting a dark hallway down as I saw a small backpack just lying around.  
I knew for an instant that the backpack was for me because on top of the backpack there was a knife with a note stuck to it: 'To keep the worst away.'  
That drew the question 'what is the worst? Or who'

At the end of the first night I found Geri behind the ticket machine where he broke down.

He was mumbling some weird stuff. About a green suit and seeing an angel.

I didn't even have to touch his forehead to know he had fever.  
He was dehydrated and so hot (not in a good way for once).  
I gave him a bit water which I found in the backpack since there wasn't any water in the arena.  
Well, aside from that black, sticky river but whatever that was, it wasn't water.

"W-w-ater",Geri's voice was shaking.  
He took a mouthful or two and ? down again.  
He asked for more.  
"Sorry, but that was the last drop"

We needed water.

Neymar's P.O.V

The Games have been great in the first days.

Me and Suarez had a safe place and more than enough to eat and drink.

Nobody has attacked us. Suarez said they would be stupid if they even dared to try.

One of us was always staying at our hideout while the other one was going out to find food (no success yet) or to locate other players.

We found out that Iniesta was also hiding near the river so we focused on him as our next target.

If I had to be honest, I didn't want to kill Andres at all. He has helped me so much since my arrival at Barca.

But I had to do it. Suarez would kill me if I messed this up.

So I was sneaking the small path down, a knife in hand, focused like I'm on the pitch.

Three minutes and a hell lot of different thoughts later I was standing in Andres's hiding spot.

Suarez said Andres would come in a few so I used the spare time to go through his stuff.

Andres had a normal sized backpack which contained different kinds of fruits. Some apples, oranges and even some whom I've never seen before.

He had luck with his supplies.

Even though I couldn't complain about my food, it was practically just packed stuff and canned food.

Fresh fruits don't sound that bad.

Hell, where was Andres? He should have been there a long time ago.

Boom, boom

The cannons announced two more deaths as Andres got in his hiding place.

He was surprised to see me so it was easy for me to attack him and to stab him right in the heart.

It was short and (hopefully) not too painful.

After my 'job' was done, I took Andres's stuff and went back to our safe place. I had to find out who else died just moments before I ended Andres's life.

It must have been a genius, killing two people at the same time.

Technically, we had a genius in our rows but Leo couldn't harm anyone......or not?

Suarez's P.O.V

I've always hated waiting. Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted everything to happen as soon as possible.

Goals. Games. Everything.

But I was damned on waiting. For my next victim to come around the corner, for Neymar to return (he's taking way too long for a simple order like that) and just for something to happen.

Around noon I saw Pedro walking across the bridge, where I picked Neymar up two days ago.

He didn't seem to be in a hurry, casually walking like he wasn't in a maze full of murderers.

Weird guy. He needed to be taught a lesson.

I walked behind him, trying not to make a sound.

After a moment or two he discovered my presence and began to run.

He's fast but I've studied this maze long enough to know how to make him run straight into a blind alley.

It didn't take too long until he was in my trap.

"It's almost too easy to be true", I said.

"Oh God. Please Luis, I don't want to die", he begged.

Don't Please Luis me. You idiot....", I wanted to say more but two canon shots interrupted me.

"What I wanted to say was....". Another shot echoed through the long hallways.

"God damnit. Don't die while I'm talking!", I snapped to no one in particular.

Pedro tried to get away while I was distracted, but he didn't get far.

Neymar was just around the corner and urged him back to me.

I was waiting patiently with my knife in hand.

An idea hit me the moment Pedro and Neymar reached the far back of the blind alley.

"Let him stand by the wall", I said while checking my knife. It was a proper throwing knife.

Perfect.

Neymar did as he was told and made sure Pedro couldn't get away a second time.

Good posture, knife in the right hand and ready to make the fourth kill of the day.

The knife got stuck in his throat and while we heard the familiar 'boom' of the canons, Neymar and I were already on our way back to our room.

At the river there was a trail of slick going away from it and we heard a strange scratching sound in the hallway where the trail was leading to.

It was the only hallway that was completely dark and I wasn't stupid so I kept myself and Neymar out of there.

God knows what was in there.

Speaking of Neymar, I was already thinking of ways to get rid of him. I could throw him in the dark hallway and look what happens or I could kill him in his sleep.

Anyways, he started to get on my nerves.

We were almost at our safe place when I noticed this pungend smell.

It smelled like some kind of acid and hurt in the eyes and nose.

"We shouldn't go further", Neymar spoke my thoughts out.

"Yeah, we're gonna stay here until the smell goes away and....".

"But what if it doesn't go away", Neymar whined like a child.

"Stop whining and help me to find a place to sleep".

Neymar honestly annoyed me. I need to get rid of him soon.

Xavi's P.O.V

Everything on place and ready to start. I had enough slick to cover an entire football pitch in it and I also made a torch out of wood and some cloths.

The only thing that was missing was a test object.

Or two.


	6. Efficiency

Messi's P.O.V

I've made a huge mistake. It shouldn't have ended like this.

I....I killed two people. Two of my colleagues, friends.

I knew it was just a game but it was still hard to believe. They were so innocent, well....at least one of them.

But I had to test 'Hx', the blue liquid from my backpack.

In the second night I discovered that 'Hx' míf mixed with slick results in a poisonous fog, similar to the one in the second hunger games (Yes, I've read all the books).

But this one wasn't green, it was blue and it couldn't be cured with water. We didn't even have water in the arena anyway.

So around morning I closed and secured every opening of the ventilation system, I was still living in.

Aside from one.

I jumped outside where a little arm of the river flowed slowly. When I was on the shore of the river I just pured all of the 'Hx' in the slick and ran back into safety.

I couldn't watch because of course I had to close all of the air bays, but about two minutes later I heard screaming. I was terrified. I never wanted to hurt anyone.

After I got over my shock, I noticed something odd about the situation. I could swear it was a woman who started screaming first.

Well, either a woman or a drunk Neymar.

Probaby the first one.

But who the hell is she? The second 'screamer' was definitely Gerard. I've been around him long enough to know what he sounds like.

Wait a second.....Geri and a woman?

That must have been Shakira.

How on earth did she get in here? And why?

About an hour later, the screaming had long stopped and two shots had been fired when I opened some of the system's openings again.

The air was still slightly smelling like acid, but it wasn't a lethal dosis anymore.

I was sure to see the dead bodies of Gerard and Shakira when I looked through the hallways.

I was shocked of what I saw......

Shakira's P.O.V

Even though I would have never told Gerard, I was scared.

The backpack was empty. Everything eaten and no water left.

Gerard didn't know yet. He was still sleeping without a care in the world.

But I was worried. Without water, we were just going to last one or two days. The only other source of water was to steal it from the other players.

They would fight and I may have some strengh but clearly not enough to fight them.

Only the mere thought of a fight with Xavi or Andres makes me sick.

I'd probably lose and die. Geri would be alone. Without food, water or me.

No. There must be another solution.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice the air around me changing.

As I saw the blue fog it was almost too late.

Busquets's P.O.V

I decided to go on a walk to clear my mind.

Taking Bartra with me wasn't the best idea.

Don't judge me. He's nice and everything but he just won't shut up.

He was talking and talking. Mostly about dogs....and Gerard.

I wonder how those topics fit together, but it's Marc so it just does.

The only problem was that his constant monologue alarmed the other players.

Players with a lot of weapons and ready to kill us.

"and he wants to play right after naptime...." Marc got interrupted by the sound of metal on metal.

I turned around just in time to see Mathieu running to us.

A giant axe in his hand.

Shakira's P.O.V

Shit!

We were running like mad. Well, I was running. Geri got struck by the fog and was more limping than actually walking.

But I tried my best to bring us in safety. We had to leave everything behind. Ok, to be honest we haven't had anything aside from an empty backpack and some pills.

After a hell lot of running the air became clearer but the fog was still present in the alleys behind us.

We got into one of the rooms where everything started.

There we had to catch out breaths first. The air still smelled like acid and was burning in eyes and nose but we didn't care.

"Oh God. We escaped", Geri didn't look very good but he was safe and that was all that mattered.

Next thing I knew was Busquets, Bartra and Mathieu running by, directly into the fog.

Everything happened so fast.

"Stop. No", I screamed as Geri pulled me back and held his hand over my eyes. (That would have been so romantic if it had been a movie)

Busquets and Bartra....no wait sorry.

Sergio and Marc ran into the fog and judging from the screaming and the look on Geri's face it didn't end well. 

Two shots were fired shortly after got away from the horror scene.

We just couldn't look at their dead bodies. I saw the wounds on my hands and legs ans could easily imagine what they looked like.

"They must have suffered", I said as I lightly touched my wounds, they hurt like hell.

"Wait. What? Oh Yeah", Geri didn't seem to care.

"You don't even care about them?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm just thinking...."

"What? Your frineds died a second ago and all you think about is yourself?!"

"NO. I was thinking about Mathieu, where the hell is he?"

Yeah, Mathieu didn't run into the fog that's for sure.

"I don't know but if he got near the fog then he must be resting now"

"OK. Let us not worry about him. Where are we going now?"

Never in my life I was willing to go back where we used to be.

"I have no idea", I replied

"How productive", he snorted.

"What? I was the one helping you. I rescued you from dying on the first day"

"Well, but we need a hiding spot RIGHT NOW" In the end he started screaming

"Don't yell at me"

"Then do something"´

So, while I was thinking about Gerard being the third Player killed that day, a canon fired once.

About half an hour later there was another one.

Four deaths on the third day. That makes fourteen (of twenty-seven) in three days. Wow, Enrique can't say they aren't efficient.

In the evening we found a new hiding spot behind an old damaged part of a wall.

I was hungry and there was a spot on my tongue, that simply didn't want to get wet anymore.

After my fight with Gerard he was on guard first while I was trying to sleep. We didn't talk aout anything.

Around midnight (I think) I woke up to a canon shot.

Fifteen in three days.

Geri was sleeping on his sentry.

"So it's my turn", I mumbled under my breath while getting up.

Enrique's P.O.V

I knew the game would get intensive right from the start.

The most reactions were expected, but some players really confused me. For example: Mathieu hasn't killed anyone yet and I never expected Suarez to develop an alliance with Neymar.

But there was also the new factor with Shakira being in the games.

She and a lot of other wives/girlfriends came to the Camp to search their husbands/boyfriends. We explained everything to them and eventually they went along with it.

Some went back home to their children and some stayed with us.

They saw all the killings. It was easier than I've thought, because they didn't scream or cause any problems at all.

In the meantime, me and my team took notes and assigned points to the players. We just gave Suarez five points for excellent throwing.

Then another ten points to Messi for that......well, whatever that was.

There were six different departements you could get points in:

-Intelligence -Strengh 

-Brutality -Survival

-Teamwork -Others

 

I wondered what the hell Xavi was even doing all the time as it hit me. I knew what he was up to.

That guy is a fucking genius


	7. Temporary pacts

Xavi's P.O.V

Nobody had noticed me yet.

I had been in the dark hallway since the beginning of the game.  
The hallway had a little corner to hide in. There I got my stuff done and started to make a plan.

I had enough food to make it one or two weeks and a lot of water.  
From the hallway I had a perfect view of the River and what was going on there. Suarez and Neymar's corner wasn't too far away and I needed about three minutes to get to Andres. I've seen how Suarez talked to Neymar about the death of Andres and Pedro.

Andres was my best friend since forever... they will pay for what he had done. I had everything ready for a sweet revenge, but I still had a problem.  
I needed to find a way to get them both in the hallway. I knew it would be easy to catch Neymar. He's so young and naive.

But Suarez was smart. He would notice if I planned something. Suarez only weakness was his eagerness to kill.There it hit me.   
I just needed to give Suarez a good aim.

A victim he couldn't resist...

 

Messi's P.O.V

I expected the worst.   
One of my best friends and his girlfriend dead by my hand.

When I wanted to climb out of my safe spot, I heard people shouting, seemed like an argument. "NO, I was thinking about Mathieu, where the hell is he?", Geri shouted.

Wait...Geri?!  
But Geri was dead! 

I couldn't believe it but as I was back in safety I looked through the slit to see Geri and Shakira fighting about something...that involved Mathieu?   
Why Mathieu? Did he die?  
No, Geri asked where he was so he was probably still alive. I needed to find out what happened.

Not long after the both of them walked through my hallway, I got out and started searching for the two corpses. About half an hour I found them.   
Busquets and Bartra.  
I didn't expect Busquets to die so early, he was usually a wise man. But why did he pair up with Bartra then? He was not exactly the best killer in our team. Busquets had probably pity with him.  
That's the only excuse I could think of.

But the death of Busquets and Bartra wasn't the only shock of the day. When I got back into the ventilation system I noticed the rest of the 'Hx' was missing.  
'Shit', I thought as the next canon was fired.

Me being curious as always, located the next victim of the games. I saw the most disturbing scenery of my entire life.  
Andres, lying there, his eyes closed, blood everywhere. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping.

I bent over him just to see his face one more time. Andres had been such a kind man, always humble and generous.  
He didn't deserve this. It took me awhile to actually get back on my feet and to exit the area.

The only thing I remembered afterwards was the huge cudgel I got on my head.

 

Xavi's P.O.V

I came to the place shortly after Leo, just to see him kneeling over Andres's dead body.  
I was in rage.

I never thought Leo could have something to do with Andres's death. He had to pay for it, that was for sure. When he stepped outside I took the opportunity I took the cudgel I found in my hallway and knocked him out with it.  
He woke up several hours later, tied to a pipe. I had a knife in hand, ready to kill.

"Uhh", he moaned," What's going on?"  
"I'll tell you what's going on", I was on the verge of screaming,"You made a pact with your striker friends and killed my best friend, so now I'll kill you".  
"Wait a second, no"  
"Tell me one good reason not to do it"  
"I didn't kill Andres, I swear. Hell, he is my friend, too.  
I mean he was", Leo looked so sad, it was heartbreaking.

"Then it was Neymar", I mumbled

"Wait, what? No, Neymar was friends with Andres too. He wouldn't do that.....would he?", at that point Leo was crying.  
"Holy Shit, Leo. Wake up! This is not about friendship. Here it's one against one. Nobody cares about friendship anymore"

"But you did"  
It was hard to be angry at Leo when he's crying.

"Well...hmm, that was something different. But you're right. Neymar wouldn't kill him (I couldn't say his name without crying as well) if it wasn't necessary.

"Neymar wouldn't do that....alone." The second the words left Leo's mouth, I knew who was behind this. "Suarez", I cursed under my breath,"He told Neymar to kill him"

"Why do you know that?"  
"I just know it. Andres was kind, couldn't hurt a fly. Everybody knows that. Only Suarez could be so cruel to send somebody to kill him.", I was furious.

"I don't want to bother you, but you're not killing me anymore, right?", Leo's face showed pure innocence. "I don't know", I didn't want to kill Leo anymore, but one player less to fight against.  
"What?". Please don't. I'm begging you", Leo was scared shitless while pulling the ropes on his arms.

That was going to be an interesting afternoon...

 

Bravo's P.O.V

Me and Rafinha were just randomly walking through the arena. The best hiding spots were already taken by others and we were not stupid enough to fight them.  
Only Rafinha had a fight against Douglas in the beginning. He stabbed Douglas and made a pact with me later that day.  
We were walking on the other side of the dark hallway, highly avoiding the river-area.

Rafinha meant some kills happened there the day prior. But I didn't want to go to the river anyway, my interest was the dark hallway in front of us.  
Just the Moment we walked by, whimpering and some moans could be heard. We couldn't see anything at all, but I was sure it was Messi. I've heard him long enough on the pitch to know what kind of noise he makes.  
So I showed Rafinha the way in the hallway and after we were halfway in, our eyes got used to the darkness and we saw him. We started to approach Messi, he seemed to be seriously injured, laying at the other end of the hallway. When we were running to him I noticed the ground being extremely slippery.

I knew it was too late when I saw Xavi throwing that torch...

 

Messi's P.O.V

Everything was on fire after Xavi threw that torch in the Slick filled hallway. I got out of there only seconds before all hell broke loose.  
Me and Xavi made a pact about an hour prior. I had to lie on the ground and fake an injury, so Neymar and Suarez would try to kill me. I knew Xavi wouldn't be pleased if I told him we 'only' killed Bravo.

"And where is Rafinha?", he asked after he calmed down again.

I had no idea. He has been some feet behind Bravo so if he didn't die, he had to be at the other side of the burning hallway. The fire burned for hours after the (only) canon shot could be heard. We tried to find a safe way through the hallway shortly after midnight.

Halfway through, I stepped into something cracking.  
I let out a not very manly scream when I realised it was Bravo's burned skull. I was terrified to say the least, but Xavi told me to come along. We found Rafinha soon. He crouched on the ground. Nothing more than a burned, whimpering mess. Xavi quit his suffering with a sharp knife while I was on my way back in my beloved ventilation System.This pact was finished for me. 

 

I didn't turn around when I heard Xavi's screams.


	8. Who knew?

Neymar's P.O.V

 

It was easy, really. Xavi was so distracted with killing Rafinha.

Rafinha was a friend, and above all a fellow brazilian, so I had to take my revenge on Xavi. The fire was still burning on this part of the hallway, so I took the opportunity and just grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the fire.

But I wasn't able to hear the canon anymore. I was already lying next to my fellow, choked to death.

 

Suárez's P.O.V

 

Neymar was right. It was easy,  
I only had to wait for Xavi to come kill Rafinha and for Neymar to kill Xavi.

"Well done", I told him,"but we're done here".  
"Then let's go back", Neymar was so naive.

"No. I don't think you understand.", I put my hands around his neck before he could do anything. I was too strong for him,"We're done."  
His last words were:"Bruh".

 

Enrique's P.O.V

 

I had a lot of clever people in my team.

Suárez was a brutal killer and Messi had ideas nobody (completely sane) would have thought about.  
But there was an Underdog. He used the remains of a fellow player's trap to kill again.

And I thought the fog was gone...

 

Piqué's P.O.V

 

Shak hadn't spoken to me since we escaped the fog.  
She was angry because.....well I had no idea why actually.

We had to leave our hiding place to search for water and food. I was hungry and so, so thirsty, when I saw something lying in a corner. It wasn't something, it was someone. ter-Stegen. He was dead. That must have been the canon last night. He hadn't been harmed at all, just holdinga cup with....coffee?!

Wow, he must have had a giant backpack. But of course, it was gone.

I grabbed the cup and wanted to drink the rest of the coffee when Shak came by and threw the cup to the ground. "Wha..."  
"Don't you dare to touch that cup again and now come on", she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the corpse like a little child.

 

Rakitic's P.O.V

Dammit! Why, Shakira, why? I almost had him.  
ter-Stegen and Piqué killed in one trap would have been a masterpiece.

I had been hiding behind a wall to watch ter-Stegen die. He had made coffee and went away to search for milk. (Seriously, what the hell? Others were starving in there).  
While he was gone I mixed some of the blue fog liquid, I had stolen from Messi the day before, in his coffee. So when ter-Stegen came back, he put the milk in and drank almost half of the cup in one swift move. He started coughing and fell about five minutes later.  
But I fell asleep soon after, only to get woken up by Gerard and Shakira walking through the area I was in.

But at least I had ter-Stegen's stuff with me when I got away half an hour later. First I thought I could stay there but it was too risky.   
Many others knew ter-Stegen was hiding there, they would notice if I hid there instead.

Let the...wait a second...fifth day begin.

 

Montoya's P.O.V

 

I still had a guilty conscience because I ended a life.   
Holy Mother! I killed Sergi. Little happy Sergi.

It was right at the beginning. Sergi was running away from something. Probably some other Players. It was almost too easy. I grabbed him and shoved my knife directly into his guts.  
His screams will haunt me forever.

The rest of the games I was hiding myself and thinking.  
Just thinking. About this Situation, our board and especially about the other players. Eight players left.   
Mathieu, Suárez, Me, Piqué, Messi, Rakitic, Alves and to our all surprise Shakira.

Piqué seriously has to keep her. She's an angel. Coming down in that hellhole to save him.

I heard the story from Mathieu. No idea where he got it from.  
We had a pact since he came to me after the fog. He wasn't seriously injured, but seemed to struggle a bit. He needed a Partner. Like me. So we got together and he shared the rumors of the arena with me.  
We had parted the day Prior, so I could have just left when I heard him scream and curse in French.

But my legs thought otherwise.They brought me right to the scenery.  
I saw Mathieu, lying in his own blood. He had a giant wound on his forehead. The canon shot shortly afterwards, but I was too shocked to hear it.

I was so terrified of Mathieu's corpse I didn't notice Alves coming towards me.

 

Piqué's P.O.V

 

Shakira forgave me. Finally!   
I started to worry she'd never do that.

We had a long talk about everything. I discovered why she was mad at me. She thought I didn't want her to be in this arena.  
That's not true. At least in some parts.  
I was really glad that she was with me. That she cared about me and looked after me while I was sick.  
After I had told her that, we 'made up' in a way only couples can do.

Thank God nobody came by and saw us. That would have been embarrassing.  
I briefly wondered if I could have made her pregnant, but that was one of my last problems at that time.

At least we didn't need to worry about food or water anymore. We found plenty in a neatly organized backpack. Probably Pedro's. He had a habit of always organizing everything. Therew was a whole section of the backpack just to put trash in. It was definitely his, but he wouldn't need it anymore anyway, so I ate his food without a second thought about it.

The fifth morning was quiet. Too quiet. I began to worry if somebody was watching us, but my thoughts were interrupted by a canon.  
One less.

I had no idea who it was, but Shakira swore she heard French screams (Don't ask me what 'French screams' are.)  
Well, at least we knew he didn't die in the fog.  
Seven People left.  
Me, Shak, Leo, Montoya, Alves, Rakitic....and someone else.

I knew who it was but I couldn't put a finger on it. But half an hour later, Shak accidentally put a whole hand on my knee and I was painfully reminded of who I had forgotten.  
Suárez.

I still wanted revenge for our little encounter on the first day. The injury wasn't the worst, but the humiliation he's put me through. Shak said I didn't need to have revenge but when I got the opportunity, I took it.

It was almost lunchtime, I made a surveillance walk around our area. There he stood. Montoya under him, screaming in fear. Suárez had a giant knife, more like a sword, in his hands.

Wait....MY sword. That bastard!   
He used it to hurt Montoya. But he was still alive so Suárez wanted to stab him again.

Later I claimed, starting a fight with Suárez was only for Montoya to survive, but one look at his stomach said it was too late. He wouldn't last long, I knew that so I just concentrated on overpowering Suárez and getting my sword back.  
"What did you say about killing me?", I said while holding the sword against his throat.  
"Geri? You're still alive! Impossible!", he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Game over", I said while ramming my weapon in his chest. His eyes went blank and the blood poured from his wound. I knew I was cruel but all I wanted was revenge.

Cold, bloody revenge.

When I got off him, Shakira came running around the corner, backpack in hand, panting.   
"Geri. Come on. We have to go. Rakitic, he did...", her alarmed voice was interrupted by a canon shot. "What about Martin?", I asked while hovering over him.

"No problem", Shak said while grabbing a nearby knife and rammed it right in his already destroyed body. In that moment, I looked at her in absolute horror. My cute angel has turned into a brutal killer. Her expression was stone cold:"We have to go". 

She grabbed my arm and we ran away from the horrifing scene.   
Montoy...Martin was my friend. We worked together for so many years.  
I wouldn't have had the nerves to kill him.   
On the otherside, Martin was almost dead anyway, so Shak just quit his suffering. 

But the spark in her eyes while doing it was one of the scariest things I had ever seen.

 

Rakitic's P.O.V

 

I wanted to surprise Geri and Shakira and kill them both.   
But Geri wasn't there and Shakira could handle a knife better than I thought. She almost stabbed me, but she escaped a second later.

Shak would have killed me if she had known whether Gerard was in safety or not.  
But she hadn't known so she needed to look after him first.  
Thank God. That could have ended worse.

I ran after her. But they were gone. There were just two bodies.  
Suárez and Montoya. Interesting.   
I wondered who killed who.

Four left.  
Me, Shakira, Piqué and Messi....where the hell was that dwarf?

I counted on him coming by after I killed Alves. I thought they were friends.  
But again...friendship wasn't a big value down there.  
I wanted to see if a relationship like Shakira and Gerard's were a bit more trustworthy.   
I decided Shakira would be my next victim. Gerard would be easy to kill if she was dead. 

So I used the whole afternoon to search them.

I didn't consider Messi a serious problem. He was too innocent to be a killer.   
The way he cried over Iniesta...pathetic.

It was evening when I found them.  
They were 'hiding' in Suárez and Neymar's old room.  
I sneaked down the path, searching for the throwing knife I had in my backpack.

 

Shakira's P.O.V

 

"I wonder where Messi is", Geri said while examining our new food stock. "You wonder about Messi as a friend or as a player?"

"Both"  
"He's alright I guess", I didn't know if that was actually true but Geri seemed to believe me. 

He stood up while eating an apple.  
"Messi is probably even more than fine. I'm more worried about Rakitic".  
"Hmm, Rakitic...", Geri couldn't say more. 

A knife was thrown in his chest.   
He fell, blood everywhere.

 

Rakitic's P.O.V

 

Shit.   
I wanted to kill Shakira, not Geri.   
Well, dead is dead.

But Shakira escaped again.   
She ran to me and pushed me into the river. I wasn't able to follow her until the next day. I struggled coming out of the river.  
The Slick was like quicksand, I could have drowned.

Later I looked through their stock and got my knife out of Geri's body.  
Next time it's going to be her, I swear.

 

Messi's P.O.V

 

Shakira ran into me on the sixth evening. She was a mess.   
Crying, sobbing.

She told me about Geri's death and how Rakitic tried to murder her.   
I promised to plan a murderous revenge for Rakitic. Shakira seemed to like the idea of Rakitic suffering.

Bit creepy but I'd probably do the same if somebody hurt Antonella.   
So we sat together and shared dinner.   
Later we made a sleeping schedule. But I couldn't sleep at all. I had the thought of a furious Ivan being around on my mind.

As if reading my mind Shakira said: "Ivan, the terrible".   
I laughed really hard about that. Shakira laughed with me. She's so beautiful when she's happy. She's always beautiful.

For the first time in the last six days I fell asleep smiling.

 

Rakitic's P.O.V

 

Okay, next one is either Messi or Shakira.   
They made a pact so I had to be careful. 

Shakira hold the guard and I wasn't dumb enough to underestimate her again.  
I didn't attack right away, even through I was furious when I heard them laughing about me.

Ivan, the terrible.

Pah! I'm not a monster. A bit overambitioned maybe, but not a monster. But I killed her boyfriend so I think we're even. 

Messi was the (literally) smaller problem. He's a genius. Has ever been and since he made the fog it was clear to everybody not to mess with him. But he couldn't fight. He's too small.

Okay, I wasn't exactly big either, but I knew how to handle a knife. Back in Switzerland I used to go hiking in the alpinland with my friends and we had to used knives for basically everything. We hunted little animals (Once even a goat) and carved branches for our tent.

Who knew it would ever get in use again.

Messi probably hadn't done anything like that. But Shakira was another story. She's strong and fast. Gerard once told us a story about her throwing a knife perfectly into a small branch so I knew I had to take every knife out of her reach before I'd attack.

I just needed a plan...


	9. I won

Shakira's P.O.V

On the next morning me and Leo walked through the arena and made a plan of the whole complex.  
It was really huge. I had never seen a subway station this big. I could get lost in it.

But I had Leo with me. He was so nice. He comforted me when I was crying myself to sleep last night.

Leo was a real friend. I started to understand why why he and Geri were so close.

We were in the beginning rooms.   
To my surprise, all the corpses were gone. No blood, no body parts, nothing.

Nothing but us.

Leo turned around facing me and started to talk: "We're a good team, you know".  
"Yeah, you're a good friend", I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed "Thank you, you're also...".  
He didn't complete his sentence. He just starred behind me.

Suddenly he turned both of us around.   
Only a second later, there was a knife stuck in his back. Rakitic threw it at me and Leo...Leo sacrified himself for me.   
I was confused. Why did he do that?

I tried to get a knife out of my pocket but it was gone. Rakitic stole it.  
That bast...idiot.

I had to make a quick decision, while Rakitic was searching for another weapon to kill me.

My eyes stuck on the knife in Leo's back.   
I pulled it out, which was harder than I had thought. I struggled a bit but after I twisted and turned it, it was in my hands.  
Rakitic died immediately after I had thrown the knife into his neck.

 

I won.


	10. Next Game

Enrique's P.O.V

That was....interesting. Who would have guessed that in an arena full of professional athletes the only non athlete would win.

But Messi's behavoir was really weird.   
He died for Shakira, but let Xavi die.   
I don't understand him.

Anyways....time to let them come up.

 

Messi's P.O.V

 

'Holy Shit', I thought when I woke up.   
I died. It felt so real.

But here I was. Sitting on the white stool again. Geri and ter-Stegen on my sides. Also confused.   
"It was a dream", Geri mumbled. "A really realistic dream", Neymar said.

We were all looking at each other like we saw them for the first time. I looked at Geri, alive and completely unharmed. He was clinging on Shakira like a madman.

Shakira.

I really hoped she won't ask about my last action. Actually I had no idea why I did it.   
I just felt this intense need to protect her.  
It was weird.

Thank God Geri didn't see it. He'd think I was in love with her.   
But I wasn't.

Right?

We were all coming back into reality. It was an odd feeling. We killed each other.   
Neymar looked at Suárez in fear. Well, most people did.   
He revealed the killer he really was.

Lucho stepped into the room, the old doctor behind him.   
"Congratulations, guys. Or Lady", Dr.I-forgot-his-name said while shaking Shakira's hand. "You did really well. You developed special skills and survived, mostly".

"You helped, you killed and you showed us what you're capable of", Lucho didn't seem to get how dangerous the situation was. 

A room full of murderers.

"Let's go back to training .Next game is against Sevilla".

Playing with them? No way!

 

How am I ever going to trust them again?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what do you think? Pls comment about everything that comes you to mind (Critism/Ideas about the concept; Grammar or other mistakes, opinion.....)


End file.
